


White

by ethaeriyeol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol
Summary: a very emotional y/n as they went back to their hometown with boyfriend!Yuta to spend the Christmas with y/n’s family
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Reader
Kudos: 10





	White

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW ITS NOT CHRISTMAS YET BUT,,, this fic is inspired by Yuta’s cover of White by TVXQ!! I was watching on Youtube and it popped up and got so soft after watching it so I also made it the title of this fic. plusss missing long hair Yuta :c

You and your boyfriend started the winter break a couple of weeks ago, and you both decided to spend the Christmas holidays with your family. It’ll be the first time your boyfriend, **Yuta** , has visited your hometown and formally met with your family. Having been in a relationship with **Yuta** for 11 months, you thought it would be the right time for your family to know him because they’re excited to meet him. As both of you are about to head to the porch of your house, you suddenly stopped and your boyfriend did the same.

“What’s the matter? Have you forgotten anything in the cab?” **Yuta** asked, as he grabbed one of your hands, concerned. You stared at him with a nervous face, and you started to bite your nails, lost your words, and suddenly you felt your heart pounding hard. Thinking about how your parents would welcome **Yuta** started running in your mind. But he didn’t let you worry any more, as soon as you did that habit of yours, whenever you were nervous, he already knew what to do. He grabbed both of your hands while softly rubbing his thumbs on your knuckles, “Don’t worry babe, it’ll be all right!” he said, smiling at you with an assuring smile.

He has the most beautiful smile and you never fail to melt every time he smiles like that to you. It sure did remove your worries that instant, besides you know to your whole life how much of a great guy **Yuta** is. You always tell him that he has the purest spirit, and that’s what made you fall for him. You smiled back to him and dragged him to the front door, “Well let’s go, they’re waiting for us to arrive.” you rang the doorbell twice, and both of you were standing in front of the door, holding your bag tightly. You glanced at **Yuta** , now looking so nervous but still calm. You’ve never seen him this nervous before, it’s now your time to calm him down when you rubbed your hand to his shoulders and smiled.

Immediately, the door flew open, and you were greeted by your mother, who looked so pleased to see you again. “Hey, Mom! I think we’re here?” you said to your mom with an awkward smile, as you dropped your bag and gave her a warm and tight embrace. "Is this the man you always tell us about?” your mom asked the moment she broke away from your hug. You squeezed **Yuta** ’s hand, “Mom, this is **Yuta** , and yes, he’s the one I’m telling you guys.” You said as the boy next to you greeted them with a bow. “What a lovely looking boy! Come inside, dinner is almost ready.” said your mom, helping both of you with your bags.

 **Yuta** and your parents’ meeting went well, and you’re happy your parents liked him so much. You were surprised that **Yuta** did most of the talk, so you didn’t say anything to your parents to give them a better impression of your boyfriend, realizing that a guy like him communicates himself more with acts than with words. The dinner ended well, after a couple rounds of beer and a few quick chitchats in the living room while watching a show, you all decided to end the day and go to your rooms.

You were escorted by **Yuta** to your bedroom before going to the guest room where he was going to sleep. “Here’s my place, thank you for walking me at my room.” You tease him as you both approached the door of your bedroom. Before going in, you pulled him towards you, putting your hands on his shoulders while he’s hands are on your waist, looking closely at each other. “I didn’t know that you were great at impressing my parents.” you teased. “I just answered them honestly, and I give credits to your parents, they treated me well too.” he said proudly. “Thanks for agreeing to come and spend the holidays with me to meet my parents, I’m very glad they’ve already met you and all went well. I’m lucky enough to have you.” you said while rubbing your hands on his shoulders. "Thank you for bringing me here babe, your family is wonderful.” he answered, smiling shyly. There it is, the smile has reappeared. You ’re not sure if it’s the beer that’s knocking you right now, but you can’t help but smile a lot because of how truly happy you are at that moment to imagine about how much **Yuta** makes you feel so lovable. He began rubbing little circles on your waist as you wrapped your arms around his neck, looked at him in the eyes, and brought your foreheads together. He looked at you as you slowly turned your eyes to his nose and now to his lips, leaning closer as you closed your eyes and to kiss him…

“Y/n, can you go out and buy some Christmas decorations tomorrow? We’re planned to begin decorating the house. Bring **Yuta** with you and show him around the place.” your mom yelled as she walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen. You opened your eyes and immediately removed yourself from **Yuta** , making him chuckle a little and letting his hands stay in your waist. You were sure your mom saw both of you, maybe that’s why she told you about the errand that she should have said tomorrow. “Yeah, Mom sure!” you shouted back to her. “You’re going to get some rest now, we’ve got plenty to do tomorrow.” you said to **Yuta** as you twisted the door knob of your door to open it. “Can’t I sleep with you tonight, please? We haven’t been done a while ago.” he asked teasingly when he was referring to the kiss, making you punch his arm a little bit to make him laugh again. "All right sleep well, babe. Goodnight.” he said, after giving you a kiss on the forehead and going to his room, which is a few steps away from your door.

*************

“ **Yuta** , babe! Hurry up! We’re not going to make it to the pedestrian!” you laugh at **Yuta** , who walks very slowly behind you. He’s looking around the city, despite being full of crowds due to the holiday season. Lights, car honks, people’s voices filled the city tonight, amid the snow and the cold weather. Like what your mother told you to do, you both went to the city to buy some ornaments. While walking in the streets, **Yuta** can’t help but look at anything he’s intrigued by and yells at your name to get your attention and show it to you. He really seems to enjoy traveling and being in different places, he’s like a child in a Lego Land of some kind. You can’t help but smile a lot to see him content with the littlest things, from the decorations of Christmas to the fountains of lights and even to a baby in a stroller who passed by. You felt like your heart jumped out when he gave the baby a lollipop and grinned at the baby. You’ve got an emotional look at him like that, you can’t do anything but just admire him.

“Your hometown looks beautiful, it feels so much like home.” he said, as you both sit on a bench with your cup of coffee. “I bet you miss home.” you say, turning to him to look into his eyes. Then, you felt so sorry that he knows he can’t go home this Christmas because all flights to Japan are completely booked so you asked him to come home with you. “I do of course, but it’s all right, it’s not like this is the first time I haven’t spent Christmas abroad. So, I should go home soon, should I?” he says he’s staring at his coffee. You cupped his cheek, and he looked at you smiling. Why is he still smiling like that? You ’re the one who comforts him, but he also gives you more comfort especially when you see him smiling. You can’t bear it any longer, so you said, “Okay, what if I tell you we can come back in January?” you asked him smiling. His eyes grew wider and his grin widened, "Hey, I can book a flight this January, I’ll do it later when we go home… wait you said ‘we’?” he asked with a question on his face. Before him knowing it, you were able to book a trip to Japan for both of you, but it’s booked for January. You ’d like to give it to him as a Christmas present, but you wanted to cheer him up right now, so you said it right away. Moreover, it’s your anniversary gift at the same time as you’re turning a year old as partners next month, too. “I was able to get tickets for a flight, but it’s still set for January, it’s my Christmas and anniversary gift to you.” you said as you kept your head down a little because of shyness.

“Wow you did that for me? y/n, thank you so much! You don’t know how much that means to me.” he said happily, scooting down his self to get you to look at him in the eyes, holding both of your cheeks with his hands. “I’m very lucky to have you, I hope you know that.” he said sincerely. You can’t help but get a little teary, and you want him to know the same thing, that you’re very lucky to have him in your life. As someone who never fails to make you happy just by seeing him smile and being himself. “I’m luckier to have you, **Yuta**.” you claim, as you hugged him to cover up your embarrassment for almost crying. You noticed that his little chuckle vibrated across his chest and softly kissed the top of your head.

“I’m always going to be happy wherever I’m going to be, as long as I’m with you because you’re my home,” he whispers in your hair.


End file.
